


Hurricane

by Crash_Landing_Writing



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempt at Humor, Dewey Loves You, Dewey Saves You, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Older Dewey Duck, Teen Romance, Teenagers, you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Landing_Writing/pseuds/Crash_Landing_Writing
Summary: You’re at a party and your wonderful ex shows up. Dewey saves you though!
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Hurricane

Mentions of abuse.

You were at a local party, it was a casual party, nothing too big, some food, some "friends", and plenty of drinks to go around. Everything was going fine; until he showed up and everything came crashing down. Your wonderful ex had shown up at the party. Probably to wreck the fun you're having like he does every time.

You decided to ignore him, for the time being anyway. But everywhere you went he was there to follow, if you went into another he followed, went to get more drinks, he needed a drink, he even followed you outside. You've finally had enough and snapped at him.

"What is the possibility that everywhere I go you're there?"

He didn't answer you and you huff at him

_What a complete asshole_

So you try talking to him again, "what is it? Hmm? Jealous that I'm having fun without you?"

That caught his attention and he went to hit you but a stranger had blocked the hit.

"Enough already!" The stranger shouts at your ex. "I've been watching you all night, leave the poor lady alone, she doesn't want you anymore. Get over it!"

You hadn't realized that you had your eyes closed due to the thought that your ex was going to hit you and when you open them you see the most perfect being you've ever laid eyes on.

Your savior was Dewey Duck, the most popular boy in school.

_Holy shit the Dewey Duck is saving me!_

"Now leave!" He shouts at your ex, and for once your ex listens to someone and he leaves. Dewey sighs and turns towards you, "are you all right?"

You stutter out a response, "y-y-yeah I'm fine."

Dewey must have found this funny and he chuckles, "you're adorable you know?"

You blush at his words. And since that night you and Dewey were the best of friends, he invited you everywhere, talked to you on the phone, texted you. To put it short, you and him were inseparable and then the big question came the night he saw your bruised face, and body.

"Who did this?" You've never heard so much venom come out of his voice. It scared you but you knew you had to tell the truth.

"My ex."

Dewey's face showed fury and he was ready to kill that piece of shit but you stopped him in his tracks. You wrapped your arms around his back and held him close, "please just stay with me."

Dewey couldn't say no to your broken voice, so he held you close when you cried and talked about what happened. He caressed your face and he hated that you looked so broken.

So Dewey asked you a question you both have been waiting for, "go out with me?"

"W-what?"

"Please, Y/N go out with me and he'll never hurt you again."

You thought about what it'd be like to date Dewey. You sure acted like a couple but that didn't mean you'd work together as a couple. His face was sincere and you knew Dewey would never hurt you.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll go out with you, under one condition. You don't date me just because you feel sorry for me, date me because you want to."

"Y/N I've been dying to date you for a long time I just was too scared to ask you out."

"Dewford Duck, you? Scared of asking someone out? Now that's a joke."

"It's not, I've been scared ever since we first met. I've looked at you from afar but I knew you'd never go for jock like me. What jock acts like this!"

You had no idea what he was talking about but nonetheless, you shoved him slightly. "Dewey shut up I want to date you for real. Not as protection but because I like you. I've always kinda had a crush on you."

Both you and Dewey blushed at your confession.

"So we're a thing now?"

"Dewey so help me I will punch you."

Dewey just laughs and pulls you in close and kisses your forehead.

Since you and Dewey were a thing your ex has left you alone and you no longer had to deal with abusive behavior from anyone. Dewey loved you for you and you loved Dewey.

At the end of graduation of senior year, Dewey proposed to you and of course you said yes, he pulled you in for a kiss and you accepted it without a second thought.


End file.
